


An angel and an alien in a spaceship

by Flexiblemonkey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angel Wings, Cities, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexiblemonkey/pseuds/Flexiblemonkey
Summary: Short, content, feeling developments , helping each other find their better side, useless angels, and war.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	An angel and an alien in a spaceship

**Author's Note:**

> So I dreamt about the place that lance is in and suddenly decided to write this and I don’t know what I’m doing.

Lance woke up by the warm and bright sunlight Ray on his eyes, that was shining from the thin gap between the thick dark red curtains that belonged to windows so large, that if you arranged the curtains in a way so that they’d cover the thin walls between the windows, it would look like as if the whole wall is made of glass.  
Waking up here isn’t really thrilling, Lance doesn’t know anything about how he got here in the first place, all he does know is that he had always had angel wings and they’re uncomfortable to sleep with.

He runs his hands through the soft white feathers to rearrange them, they can get messier than his bed hair.  
He is sitting on the big bed that is made for like four people, that’s in a room that’s perfect for fancy slow dance parties. Slouching a bit cause he’s too tired to sit straight this early in the morning. Thoughts slowly start to appear in his head as his brain slowly wakes up. He thinks about how shitty it is to eat breakfast with a bunch of winged people that make fun of him 24/7 that he’s not even siblings with, because his wings are smaller than everybody else’s, so he can’t fly as good as them.  
How dare someone who’s not your sibling make fun of you, right?

He brushes his teeth and does his skin care routine and all that on auto mode without really thinking about it.

He wears some prince like clothes that are white and blue and a bit too tight around the shoulders, god- why can’t he just wear a hoody or something?  
Oh wait, wings, that’s why.  
He just has to wear whatever they sew for him, even though he has to call a servant to close the back cause it’s hard to do it himself, despite hating getting help from them.  
He shoo-ed the servant away and steps out of his room, Oh yeah, he still doesn’t know why those white bearded winged statue guards won’t let him get out of this... - building.  
He walks forward in the hallway, ignoring the eyes on him, he doesn’t care about these guys anyways.

The problem with this place is that it has a lot of balconies inside the building, So it’s like a big angel carnival everyday, like birds that appear dark in sunlight, when you look at them from the ground, it’s always busy, crowded with...birds. They’re wings are big enough for them to be called birds. It’s like they are all in a massive palace of a cage that has vast rooms and balconies, that function like busy streets.  
He’s just standing there, staring at everyone jump at the edge and fly to the other side. He takes a deep breath to calm down the doubts and fears, as if the more air he takes in, more air would be caught under his wings.

The thought that he has done it before gives him enough motivation to move his muscles, run and jump.  
Not even two seconds pass when he loses his satisfied concentration when he feels the pressure of the air lift his left wing and push him to the right like a physical truck, and the anxiety is back, until he crashes into the massive window wall like a bug.  
He’s falling into the ground, the height is tall and the adrenaline that’s produced in his stomach makes him move his wings fast to have an injury free landing.

He’s on the empty ground, like a flower in a desert. There’s relief in sitting, but also disappointment and shame, cause he doesn’t even look up. He has had too many fights before, but no matter how much he tries to insult Lotor, he always has a better insult, a more intellectual and funny insult, unlike the act itself.

The space around him got darker and he looked up to see the form of lotor and his big wings getting closer in all of it’s intimidating size. The shadow moved further away in front of him. Lotor Flapping his wings a few times to stand gracefully and fold them back halfway.  
“Aw, what happened? Is your voice as small as your wings now?” He Said in his selfish posh British accent. Looking down at lance with a face that screams pride so much, that it’s purple. his long hair, as white as his feathers. he stands tall and white, no wonder everyone calls him swan.

Lance is frowning sadly, he says nothing and looks away, hoping that he goes away.

“I thought so”, He moves his massive wings with high speed and powerfully, then, he changes direction and flies away like a rocket. Getting smaller in this vast city of a vertical hallway.

*

The whole day was not very interesting but it’s still going on.  
“In order to be good warriors, you need to learn to fly and shoot” Said one of the typical white bearded men that was wearing a long white coat.....dress?  
Whatever.  
His voice was deep and boring, he repeated way too many boring things and Lance wondered how many times has he said these things in his obviously long lifetime.  
He wasn’t paying attention when everyone was showing off their great flying and dodging skills, while some others shoot arrows at them, like it’s a cold war and the arrows aren’t totally heart shaped.  
He notices that it’s becoming his turn faster than he thought, and the familiar overwhelming feeling is back, the same feeling that makes him feel so alive, yet at the verge of death, So he makes good use of his small wings and walks away while the big wings shield the view.

The hallway is empty, he sighs with relief.

And sneaks out from a hole in the wall on the fifth floor that he had discovered before.  
It’s dark outside, The weather is a bit chili but manageable, slow early autumn breeze caresses his face and hair. It’s quite.  
It’s just a dark quite street.  
But he doesn’t mind it that much, because if some of the guards find him, they’re not gonna be boiling angry when no one has seen him.  
The thing about sneaking out is that it makes him curious for his surroundings, it’s like every cell in his body is itching for him to know, to feel the sound of the asphalt when his shoes slide on the ground. To look at the leaves that look like someone took a picture of them while they were dancing on the wall.  
His ears catch a tiny high pitch sound.  
He finds it from none other than a mouse and bends down, staring at its curious and smart eyes  
“Hey buddy, what are you doing around here?” “What even are you?” “I mean I haven’t been around a lot but all I saw were those small flying guys who lived on the trees, but somehow... you’re even tinier! May I ask how old you are?”  
“......”  
“Not the talking type right?” “‘s ok”

Keith can’t take this shit anymore, He was just trying to learn about car parts from this orange mustached guy that was a bit too happy in the garage, but this guy won’t let him concentrate. So he walked out.  
“Would you stop talking to that mouse? It’s getting on my nerves” He Said, voice hoarse.  
The mouse runs away.  
“Hey! , I had it with that mouse!, We were bonding!”

“ ‘course you were” Keith has his arms crossed on his chest and wearing his typical frown. He looked at his wings, not surprised at all.  
“Also, it’s not Halloween yet, why are you wearing a costume?” He seemed calmer now and was a bit confused.  
“Actually-“ it hit him that the guards wouldn’t really appreciate him saying that, plus they’re not really useful anyways, He had enough embarrassment because of his not so functional wings. “ Wait, What’s Halloween?”  
“How- How can you not know?” He’s angry again.  
“I just- don’t?” Lance is confused  
“Doesn’t matter! It’s just a stupid celebration. ”  
“Seems fun” Deadpanned lance sarcastically.  
“Here you are, My boy, Keith! Why did you suddenly walk out?” Coran said happily with his weird accent and swirled his mustache.  
“Sorry, just went to check on something”  
“Who’s this guy?” Lance asked  
“I’m a mechanic, my name is Coran, nice to meet you!” He Said cheerfully, his energy radiating off of him and being absorbed by Keith’s bones as cringe energy.  
“What’s that? What do you do?”  
“Say no more! Come in and I’ll show you!” 

He led them unnecessarily, cause the garage was just a few steps away, moving his bent arms back and forth and bringing his knees unnecessarily high when walking.  
“Woah” Lance Said at the sight of a shiny red car that looked expensive.  
“ If you’re gonna ask more questions, people ride this stuff for teleportation”

You mean you don’t use wings? 

“I already knew that” I don’t live under a rock, jeez.  
I live in a giant bird cage that has windows, apparently.

“‘Course you did” Coran’s intelectual voice caught his attention.  
He went on and on about car parts. And Keith was already under it and editing the red shiny car.  
Lance is sitting and moving he’s legs back and forth like a child,  
“Is that your car?”

“Yes?” He deadpanned.

“Wow, you must be rich then”

“I didn’t buy it, I mostly made it, still wasn’t cheap”

Silence for a short while...

“I’m bored” Lance suddenly announced and let his head fall down.

The black haired pale boy slid out from under the car and smirked  
“You won’t be when you ride the car”

*

Lance was grabbing the chair handle, the door, just something to make him steady while all his insides moved as fast as the car did. His blue eyes as wide as the road, and his tan skin as dark as the shadows that were made by street lights.

“Keith! Keith! KEITH!” “That’s your name right?”  
“Yeah?” He was smiling and frowning in concentration.

“I’m dying over here!” “How can a machine move so fast??”

“You mean, you’re dying of fun?”

Lance just gave him a look.  
“It’s your fault if I vomit all over you.”

Keith made a funny face.  
“ Then why don’t you fly around?”

“Because I can’t!”  
The car was curling too much now, are they following a dancing snake or is this a road?  
“ Flying has always been difficult for me!”

“What?”  
“ Difficult for you?, isn’t it supposed to be impossible?”

“Ah...., I meant That!”  
Another slippery curl in the load.

The driver was looking at lance’s white feathers, confused.

“Keith, watch out!”  
They got thrown in a small street after passing through larger streets in seconds,  
Breaking some fragile wooden fences and old empty houses and slowing down gradually til it build up to a big stop.  
Keith sighed “At least I didn’t break my own house”

Lance was laughing now, even bending down to his stomach a bit. It was contagious, Keith tried not to chuckle.  
“ I thought you hated it”

“You kidding? That was so cool man.” 

They both sighed at the same time and Keith smiled.  
“You can smile?!” Lance asked calmly but not so much so.  
“No?” He Said, crossing his arms on his chest in the process.  
“You totally did”

“ Whatever” “So you can actually fly with those wings?”

“ ok, since you insist so much, yes! Well, kinda”  
“H- How? Are those real feathers?” 

“Of course!” 

“Can I.... have one? See if it’s real?” Keith asked awkwardly.

“Nope”

“Oh ok” he tried not to show his disappointment.  
“Just kidding, no need to beg” lance said in a dramatic tone while closing his eyes

“I’m not begging!”

“Ok, grumpy guy” he said that while suddenly opening his wings and shoving them in Keith’s face. Taking them back shot after.  
Keith sneezed and lance tried not to think about it being cute when a feather fell on Keith’s head and he got it in his hands.

He held it in hand in awe and curiosity.

“See? Definitely real”

Their peaceful moment in the car was disturbed when lance saw big wings, far away in the clouds from the mirror.  
“Sorry man, I have to go!”

He suddenly opened the door and got out.  
“Wait, Where are you going?”

“ it’s just- It was nice hanging out” “don’t come out if anything happens, winged men aren’t exactly happy about humans seeing us for some reason”

Lance took a deep breath and walked as far away as he could from the beautiful, now dusty car, before getting into a half argument and being dragged away and flying in the sky.

Keith was crumbled in his seat like a baby in it’s mother’s womb, so that his head wouldn’t be seen, his knees in his stomach and his feet glued to the dashboard.

He peeked from the mirror, but so far, nothing bad has happened to lance, he remembers Lance’s warning. 

When there’s nothing happening outside in the cold, he gets out of the cozy car and walks home with a feather in his hand. 

*

Lance wakes up once again. But this time, all that manages to reach his head is the excitement of speeding in the highways, an achievement that he hadn’t achieved alone, a way to move so freely like you can actually do something.  
It just reached his mind a lot, the whole day. couldn’t help it.

Crap, will he even ever be able to get out there again?  
“ Hopefully, all this training has made you ready for what’s about to come to this city, Aliens are going to attack”  
That rudely grabbed his attention, the thought of a comforting place that he wants to be in right now, teleporting into the back of his mind. Cause What?!

Is that even their job?

Are they forced to work hard just because they were born with the privilege of having wings?  
Lance is not a soldier, he doesn’t feel like one.  
All he can do is panic quietly, That seems to be his talent right now.

Cause he never even tried to do anything else other than flying, other than what people expected him to do, cause he was supposed to do that right? Everyone thought that he was born with it. 

*

Keith was practicing boxing. That was just a normal thing that he did for no reason, well, not entirely, it was exercise so it makes him calmer. But it wasn’t like there had to be war going on to do that.  
He kicked the thing too hard and the moving air caused the feather to fall on the ground from the table. He stoped and took a deep breath.  
Sat down and held the feather in his hands, He was going to get up to put the feather somewhere safe when he heard the loud noise of something else falling.

Damn, what else is gonna fall down and break in this small apartment? Was he standing up that fast or accidentally kicked something?

But it Nothing was wrong here, the sound was coming from the roof.  
So he got up and walked out to check.

“Lance?”

Lance was recovering from however he was thrown here and looked up desperately  
“ Hide me please”

Keith raised an eyebrow “how did you even get in here?” Trying to not show his happiness and surprise.

“ Stop asking questions will you? I didn’t break a window for nothing”

Keith smiled at that, smiling usually counts as laughing for Keith.  
“Alright”

He hesitantly grabbed Lance’s wrist to pull him up.  
Lance twitched down in pain.  
“ I’m afraid I broke my leg”

So he put Lance’s arm around his shoulder and kept walking.  
“Great, right? Now I can’t fly, or walk!”

“It’ll heal”

“I mean, with my luck, I doubt that”

“ Stop whining”

“ YOU’re whining! Also, I have my reasons. ”

“ I doubt that” he smirked.

*

“ And you ran away?!”

“What was I going to do?? Fail?”

“But you haven’t tried using weapons”

Lance let himself fall and lie on the couch sideways “ I don’t wanna fight at all”

Keith just stood there thinking  
“We can bring one of their ships down, get inside and talk it out”

“What?....” “Did you really say that?” Lance was half sitting

“Looks like it” Keith was grumpy again.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah?”

“I hope they’re resealable, that would be great” Lance is sitting now.

“Of course they are, My- My mom is an alien.” 

“I wouldn’t believe you if it wasn’t because how strange you are”

“There’s nothing strange about me” He said that while opening his arms down and wider. “You have wings!”

“Oh, right, I forgot” lance chuckled.  
“Why are you always standing there like a grumpy statue?” “ You can sit down and relax! Look how calm I am” he said while smiling, leaned back and putting his hands behind his head and crossing his legs on the table. Still wearing his kinda fancy clothes.

Keith went over there and sat down on the couch, looking at lance with his elbows on his knees. “ I still think that not fighting would be better, So no one gets hurt”

“Didn’t know you cared about me, that much, samurai.”

Keith didn’t know if he should laugh or leave so he just sat straighter and crossed his arms on his chest “ Not” He said calmly.

*

They took down a spaceship with Shiro’s secret weapons that Lance was surprisingly good at and got into it, called another spaceship for help and moved into the other one instead. There were more growing trusts after that until they separated for different things and lance promised that he will be alright and that he’s not that stupid, So he helped to fly a spaceship with Keith’s rebellious mom.

They could do this. 

The conversations he had with Krolia were lame, she talked a lot about Keith, not that Lance minded of course, But then she asked “ So are you Keith’s boyfriend or something? “

“Uh...” Lance blushed, but he thought about it and it seems good, it ready seems good.


End file.
